Alone Long Enough
by GetYourOwnEdward5678
Summary: Why did Edward leave in New Moon? He claims it was a combination of things. James, Laurent, Jasper and Victoria. But what if there was something else that set Edward off? Something Stephanie Meyer forgot to tell us. BPOV. R&R!
1. What Issue?

**Ok so here is my new fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it.**  
**I also want to get reviews, I want at least 5 reviews before I update.**  
**This story is going to get rather intense at some point… fair warning.**  
**So here you go…. My new story.**  
**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight… however I do not!**  
**BPOV!**

Finally! It was the last day of school! I ran to my truck, got in and sped home. Tonight it would be just me and Charlie having a nice diner. Sure, I loved having Edward there, but I needed some time alone with Charlie.

When I got home, I skipped in the door.

" Hi Charlie!" I said cheerfully.

" Hi there Bells. Why so happy today?" Charlie asked.

" It's the last day of school. Summer is here! Aren't you happy?" I told Charlie.

"Yeah Bells," He said, " I'm happy if your happy."

" Cool!" I answered simply, " so what do you want for diner?"

Just after I asked, there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Hmm" I wondered aloud, " I wonder who that is?" I didn't invite anyone over, so it must have been for Charlie.

When I opened the door, a stressed looking Alice jumped into my house. She looked at Charlie and then looked back at me quickly.

" Just go along with it Bella. It will all make sense later." Alice told me loud enough just for me to hear. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards Charlie.

" Hi Charlie!" Alice said kindly. She was up to something.

"Well hello there Alice. What brings you here?" Charlie asked.

Alice sighed, "Well Charlie, I want to ask you something very important."

"Ask away Alice sweetheart." Charlie said sweetly. I was curious to see what Alice would ask.

" Well Charlie, the rest of my family and I are going to Hawaii for spring break. We were wondering if you would allow Bella to come with us." Alice finally said.

Hawaii. Me. Edward. The Cullens.

What the hell?!

" Well Alice. How long would you be gone." Charlie asked; considering.

" About 10 weeks. So she'll be back two weeks before school starts" Alice said confidently.

" Well I don't see anything wrong with that." Charlie said. I was shocked.

" When does she leave?" Charlie asked.

" Saturday. She has three days to pack." Alice said.

"Ok. That's fine." Charlie finished.

" Can Bella come over today? Only for an hour or two, I just have a few bathing suits I want her to try on." Alice asked. She was pushing Charlie's limits.

" Sure. But I want her home at 6." Charlie said. Alice smiled.

" Thanks Charlie!" Alice said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. She threw me in Edward's Volvo and got it the other side. She turned on the car and sped away. She was driving faster than normal… which was pretty fast.

" Alice! What's going on!" I asked urgently.

"I'll explain everything when we get there!" Alice said.

" Where!?" I almost screamed.

"My house!" Alice screamed back. I relaxed and took a few deep breaths.

" How bad is it Alice?' I asked calmly.

She took a deep breathe, " Bad." She answered.

By the time she answered me, we had arrived to the Cullen house. I got out of the car and Alice picked me up and ran me inside. She set me down on the couch next to Edward.

" Hi there." Edward said.

"Hi." I said back.

" Care to explain the panicky Alice?" I asked laughing. He just smiled back at me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his chest.

" Bella," Carlisle said from the chair across the couch, " We need to tell you something very important, so listen up." I nodded my head, to nervous to speak.

" We're not going to Hawaii." Carlisle said, " But we are going somewhere. You're going to stay in this house for 10 weeks. Alone. While the rest of us solve an issue. Can you do that?"

"Yea," I said, " But what's the issue? What's going on and why do I have to stay here."

" Edward," Carlisle motioned Edward to speak. I picked up my head and looked at him. Edward took a deep breathe.

" North America is home to a large amount of vampire, but the rest of the world's vampires over powers ours. They need more land, so they're coming to North America to kill all of us. The Denali's will meet up with us and the rest of the North American vampires, including Victoria." He paused, " And your staying here so that you can be protected, just in case. We will have a giant metal shield surrounding the house, for extra protection." Edward finished.

" WHAT!" I nearly screamed. I launched myself out of Edward's lap. He held onto me so I wouldn't go flying.

" Bella, shh. It's ok, calm down." Edward soothed me.

I started to sob.

"Bu- But you guys may get ki- ki- killed," I stuttered, " Edward I can't loose you!"

" Bella," He said softly, " You won't loose me, I'll be fine."

" Promise?" I said quietly because I was afraid I would start crying again.

" Promise." Edward whispered, an then he kissed me softly.

" Bella!" Alice said, "If your done we should leave! Now!" She dangled some car keys in the air.

" Ok. Coming." I said. I turned to Edward.

" See you Saturday." I said to Edward. I kissed him once again.

" Bye Bella. I love you." Edward said as I hopped off his lap.

" Love you too." I said. My voice had returned back to normal. I waved good bye and blew him a kiss. He smiled as I turned around and ran to catch up with Alice.

** Did ya like it?  
Did ya love it?  
Did ya hate it? Well you better not! Haha! Just kidding!  
Make sure you review if you want more.  
And don't forget to check out my other stories too!  
Love you all!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
haha **


	2. Goodbyes For Now

**Oh thank the few of you who reviewed!**  
**For those who didn't. If you want more than you better review!**  
**This is my favorite story so I will be putting my best work into it.**  
**I want 3 reviews. That's all. If I get three reviews, you get a new chapter!**  
**From here on, this is going to get intense, so be aware.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the glory we call Twilight!**

It was Saturday and Edward was coming to pick me up. This would be our last time alone together until he came home. _If _he came home.

Edward pulled into the driveway and got out of his car. I nearly ran down the stairs as I grabbed my bags and headed to the door.  
He still beat me to it. I put my bags down and flung open the door.

" Hello." Edward said and he chuckled lightly and smiled.

" Hi." I said breathless. I reached up and placed a small kiss on Edward's lips. " I need to turn off some lights, be right back."

" Take you time," Edward assured me, " I'll put your bags in the car."

I nodded and ran up stairs, turned off all the lights, ran back down stairs and turned off all the lights down there. I went back to the front door.

" You ready?" Edward asked handing me one more bag.

" Yep," I answered simply, " I just have to lock the door."

I walked outside and Edward closed the door behind him and locked it with the house key I gave him.**( I don't know if he really has one lol)  
**  
" Done." He said smiling, " Let's Go."

I nodded gently and got in the car. Edward was already in on the other side and once I buckled up, he sped away.

We got to the house in about 10 minutes. When we got there, at vampire speed, Edward picked me up, grabbed my bags out of the trunk and ran me inside.

Once he set me down, I realized that we were in Edwards room. He had moved the couch and put a small bed in the middle of the room. He also bought a dresser and put it near the couch.

" Go ahead and get comfortable," Edward said, " I'll be down stairs getting ready to leave." Edward touched my cheek gently like he did almost everyday, and ran out of the room.

I put my cloths in the dresser and put some toiletries and little trinkets on top of the dresser. I went to the bathroom and put all the other toiletries on the bathroom counter. I went back to my----- I mean his-- room and threw my suitcases in the closet.

Once I was don't getting settled in, I went down stairs to say good-bye to my family.

When I got down stairs , everyone had a backpack and running shoes on. They were ready to leave.

I went up to Edward-- who was turned away from me-- and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced me.

" Go say good-bye to everyone else first," He said, " I want you last." Edward winked and I softy giggled.

I went up to Rosalie first and hugged her. She stiffened , but surprisingly hugged me back. I released her and went up to Emmett and hugged him too. He hugged me back… so hard that I started gagging.

" Emmett….. Too…. Hard" I tried to tell Emmett.

" Oh. Sorry." He said back as he finally let go of his hold on me.

I went up to Jasper and gently hugged him and released him quickly.. Just in case. I found Carlisle and Esme and hugged them at the same time. They both hugged me back softly. Esme lowered her head down to my ear.

"Be safe sweetheart. We'll miss you." She whispered softly.

" I'll miss you so much Esme." I said my voice almost cracking. They released me and gently pushed me towards Alice.

Alice grabbed me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I rested my head on top of hers and kissed her hair. When she released me she and the rest of the family, ran out of the house; except for Edward.

" They went to activate the shield so that it comes down when I leave." He said slowly walking towards me, " They also wanted to give us sometime alone." He smiled my favorite crocked smile.

" Oh." That was all I was able to say. One small tear rolled down my cheek. Edward wiped it away.

Edward grabbed my waist and kissed me. Our lips moving together as one.

We kissed for what seemed like forever when Edward pulled away and placed one more gentle peck on my lips.

" Good-bye Bella." Edward spoke softly. He turned around and started to walk away. He was almost to the door when I cracked.

" Edward, wait." I said as I went into a dead sprint. Edward turned around and once he was completely facing me, I jumped into his arms wrapping mine around his neck and my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my back.

I kissed him once more, only roughly, making it last the time he would be gone.

" Don't forget to come home." I said, my voice hoarse. I rested my forehead against his.

" I won't." Edward spoke quietly. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and he set me down.

" I love you so much Edward." I said quietly, my voice squeaking.

" I love you more." He said back smiling. " Good-bye Bella."

" Bye Edward." I said, my voice cracking at the end. Edward closed his eyes for a second and released me. He walked out the door.

I heard a small crash as the shield came down. The room went black. I couldn't stand anymore.

I collapsed to the ground and curled up into a ball and cried. I couldn't stop.

I cried for what seemed like six hours before I started to fall asleep.

I had several nightmares through out the night. They were about the way my family may die. And every time a possibility came in to my head, I would cry some more.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. It hurt every time I thought of his face. But I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I continued to lay on the floor for a long time crying and trying to fall asleep.

A small window in the kitchen that wasn't covered revealed the start of day. I decided it was time for me to get up off the floor.

But I couldn't. It hurt too much.

So I started crying again.

** Did ya like it?  
Did ya love it?  
Well if ya did review!  
I want four more reviews before I update.  
All comments are welcomed.  
Thanks love ya all!!!!!**


	3. Week 1

**I am terribly sorry for not updating in, like, forever.**  
**I hope your all still reading!**  
**How's about four reviews this time? Yeah that's fair.**  
**All right enough of the chit- chat, here ya go!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight.**

My stomach was in a deep pain as I laid on the ground for what I think was my _seventh _day. It had been a week since Edward left. And I was starving my self.

I _was_ pretty hungry, but every time I tried to get up, I would collapse aback onto the ground and start crying again. I would cry out every once in a while because the pain of my hungry was unbearable.

" Bella." I knew that voice anywhere. I sat up and looked around the room, but no one was there.

" Bella," his voice called again " Bella, sweetheart, you need to get up and eat something."

" No." I responded aloud. That was the first time I had heard my voice in a week. I sounded horrible.

" Bella, you must." He fought back, " Look at your self."

I looked down at my body and gasped in shock.

My arms were thinning and I could see the bone through my skin. When I lifted up my shirt, my ribs popped through my chest pretty much making up my torso. I lifted up my jeans and revealed two small, skinny, sticks that were my legs. I finally reached up and stroked my face. It was all cheekbone.

" Oh my god." I said out loud once more. I tried to stand up, but I moved too quickly and fell over again.

" Careful love," the voice warned me, " Your body is fragile."

I stood up once more slowly, and walked towards the kitchen and turned on all the lights as I went. When I turned the kitchen lights on, I stumbled backwards. Boy those lights were bright.

I went over to the fridge and looked inside. I grabbed some fruit, bacon and cookies. I closed the fridge door and opened the freezer and got out some pizza and ice cream. I finally went into the cupboard and grabbed some soup and potato chips.

I cooked and/or warmed up all the food and brought it into the living room. I set it all on the floor and grabbed the T.V. remote control. I sat down on the floor and turned on the news. While I watched T.V., I ate all the food.

I stopped eating when something on the news caught my attention.

" In Idaho today, residence say that they heard high pitched squealing coming from the forest this afternoon. The squealing also included random forest fires. Police say that when they investigated the scene, no one was there."

I assumed it was vampires, but I knew it wasn't _my_ vampires. I picked up all the dishes and went into the kitchen. I washed the dishes and went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and laid back. The news kept going.

" One resident caught this images from the scene." The newscaster said as he showed the homemade video.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a short video of seven figures dashing across the screen so fast, they were blurs.

Seven. It couldn't be. But it was.

It was the Cullens.

Everything went black.

%$#%$%^^*&^(()(*_)(*(*)(_)(*^^%&%^^$%!~#!#!%#^$^^%&*&%#$^**)*)&**^$%$^%%^%&&*^**^&*^%%

When I picked up my head again, I realized what just happened.  
_  
Vampires_ were revealed to the whole world without anyone knowing.

Did the Cullen's know about this? I didn't think so, but I didn't want to panic. I tuned up the volume on the T.V. and went up stairs to finally shower and change.  
**  
TAH DAH! I hope that was worth the wait for you guys! Review!Review!**


	4. Week 2Part 1

**Hello everyone!**  
**Man I am horrible at this whole updating thing!**  
**I'm SOOOOOO sorry about it.**

**So here's a nice, juicy, cliffy story to keep you guys on the edge of your seats.**  
**Three reviews please!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, thanks for asking, but I don't own Twilight! Sorry!**

It was my second week in the Cullen house. I had to admit I was bored. There was nothing to do.

I followed the same schedule everyday. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, watch T.V., eat lunch, watch more T.V., eat dinner, read and then go to bed.

Seriously.

That was it.

I missed Edward a lot. I sometimes thought about ways to kill myself if he died. Drowning, jumping off of something, guns, knives…..

I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. He _was _coming home, he promised.

I couldn't be sure though. Surprisingly, I could hear high- pitched squealing from outside the house almost every night. I couldn't help but I wonder what it was. So I would get up and look through the tinny, tiny window only to see darkness.

I looked up from the floor and went up to Edward's room, as I got to the top step, I tripped and rolled down the hall and fell into a door.

When I stood up and rubbed my shoulder, I realized whose room I was in. It was Rosalie's and Emmett's…… I think.

It had powder blue walls will a dark blue comforter and white furniture. I walked towards the king sized bed and sat on it. I looked to the bed stand and saw Rosalie and Emmett's wedding picture. Yep, it was defiantly their room.

I looked around the room and observed it more closely.

It had a set of windows on the far wall and in front of my was a double door which lead to the closet. There was a huge mirror next to the dresser and vanity table with a large paining above their bed that was of Rome.

They also had many chairs and benches and stools. I wonder what they used those for?

An idea popped into my head. I shook it out quickly. Ew.

I sat on their bed and stared into space. Now what? I was sitting in _Rosalie and Emmett's bed._ It was noon and I was going to follow my regular schedule, but maybe I would mix it up..

I haven't been _everywhere_ in the house. I could give myself a personal tour.

I liked the idea.

I ran out of Rosalie and Emmett's room and once again tripped, but recovered and kept moving. I went down some stairs to the second floor. I went into a room I believed was Alice and Jasper's. I was sure it was theirs when I saw the closet. On the bed, was a note. I picked up the note and read it carefully.

It read:  
_  
Bella,  
Nice idea. You'll have lots of fun exploring our rooms. Just make sure you don't touch anything in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Sitting on the bed was enough J .  
We will see you when you get home.  
Love Alice_

P.S. " I love you"

EDWARD! yeah that was him sorry.  
  
I stared at the note. It made me smile. Not only did I get permission to dig through their house, Edward wrote me… before he left. Oh well.

I placed the note in my pocket and walked towards Alice and Jasper's closet. I walked inside.  
**  
So That's it!  
How did ya like it?**

In your reviews give me ideas I so dearly appreciate them.  
Now go on and push that little button that says review please thank you!!!! ¯ ¯ ¯ ¯  



	5. Week 2 Part 2

**I feel absolutely HORRIBLE! I haven't updated in such a long time that you guys don't even care anymore. I'm sorry L .**  
**If you guys are still reading, then I would appreciate if you would review me! I will accept all your comments good or bad, nice or mean. They make me update quicker, trust me ;)**  
**So here's a new chapter, I hope you like it J J J **

_ Previously….._

I walked into Jasper and Alice's closet……  
  
I wish I had never walked into Jasper and Alice's closet. It was sort of scary, I couldn't take another step without tripping over something. Edward had always talked about Alice and Jasper's closet being big, But holy crap I couldn't even find my right or left. I decided that this was an obstacle too big for me to tackle, so I left their closet and room all together and went up to the third floor.

The only room I really was ever in on the third floor was Edward's, but I never knew what the other two rooms held. At the top of the staircase there were three ways to go, one was to Edward's room , the next to the left, and then other went straight. Each led to the unknown rooms.

I went left.

There was a note on the door that I assumed Alice wanted me to read, so I did. It read:  
_  
Bella---  
There is nothing to be afraid of up here its more beautiful when there's not a big metal cage surrounding it. But you can get a better look when you get home. The other room I would highly advise you not go into, however I am not there to stop you, have fun.  
- Alice  
_  
I toke one more look at the note and shoved it into my pocket, before I opened the door to find another set of stairs. A few steps later, I arrived to another small door on the ceiling. I took one look at the door as I swung it open. I crawled through the stop and stood up. It was beautiful.

I was greeted by many crystal lights that were hung from beautifully decorated poles that came out from the floor. Several small sets of tables and chairs were scattered amongst the room. It took me a second to realize, but I soon knew exactly what it was when I looked towards the back.

Behind the beauty was a large, metal sheet that covered almost all of the ceiling. When I turned around I saw the top of the house. This was a balcony. And I loved it.

I gently reached up to touch the lights as I walked among them. Flowers were arranged on every table in assorted vases. I sat down in one of the chairs as I looked around me. I had a feeling I would be up here more often then not.

I took one last look at the beautiful scene around me before I got out of the chair and walked over to the door. I opened it and stepped down onto the staircase and left my new secret hide out behind me as I came out of the other door and back into the hallway.

Ignoring Alice's warning, I walked into the room straight ahead. It was what a vampires house should look like, only Cullen style.

Cullen style indeed.  
**  
HA! That's where I'm leaving it! I'm sorry, I just wanted a short chapter this week.  
I want to thank in advance RensemeeCARLYCullen for any changes she may make behind my back. And you should all thank her too! She's the beautiful women who uploads my stories for me because of my stupid computer.  
I only want reviews. I don't care how many, If I get only one review, I'll add a new chapter. That's my deal!!!  
Thanks for reading ILY All! Bye!  
**


End file.
